List of Speed Punks Arcade Edition characters
This page is contains a listing for all characters playable in Speed Punks Arcade Edition. By downloading special updates to the arcade machine, the operator can add new characters to the game. Main Roster *'Tempest': Tempest is a manic, over-excitable problem child - a pyromaniac, kleptomaniac, and natural rebel. He's the one that encourages all the others to bunk off school and go racing. **'Top Speed': High (3/5) **'Acceleration': Low (1/5) **'Weight': Heavy (3/5) **'Collision Recovery': Poor *'Montgomery "Monty" Carlo': What Monty doesn't know about racing isn't worth knowing; he knows all the jargon and he's got top-of-the-range racing leathers and a super-cool crash helmet. He's determined to be in pole position all the way, and he is the most dedicated of all the Speed Freaks/Punks. **'Top Speed': Average (2/5) **'Acceleration': Average (2/5) **'Weight': Medium (2/5) **'Collision Recovery': Good *'Brains': Brains is a scientific genius who loves computers, chemistry sets and the X-Files. He's not really that sociable, preferring to be left alone to his experiments, but secretly he wants to win the admiration of the other Speed Freaks/Punks so they won't think he's a complete geek. **'Top Speed': Low (1/5) **'Acceleration': High (3/5) **'Weight': Light (1/5) **'Collision Recovery': Excellent *'Buster & Wedgie': Buster looks like a complete thug. He's been held back in school so many times he's older than some of the teachers and he takes his role of School Bully very seriously. Everyone thinks he joined the Speed Freaks/Punks so he could nudge all the others off the tracks, but really it's because he loves the ticklish feeling he gets in his stomach every time he soars over a jump point on the track. Despite the fact he's hated by the other kids, Buster's mother thinks he's her 'Little Angel'. A natural coward, Wedgie loves to help Buster pick on the other kids. He refuses to leave Buster's side, not because it makes him look tough but because, like all bullies, he knows that everyone would beat him up if he were on his own - even little Tabitha! **'Top Speed': High (3/5) **'Acceleration': Low (1/5) **'Weight': Very Heavy (4/5) **'Collision Recovery': Poor *'Monica': Monica has a strange effect on boys. For some reason, as soon as she drives by they lose control and become babbling idiots. They think she's so sophisticated and totally cool. She's organised, confident and loves speeding past a rival racer just to see the look of horror on his face at being beaten by a girl. Monica thinks boys are pathetic. **'Top Speed': Average (2/5) **'Acceleration': Average (2/5) **'Weight': Medium (2/5) **'Collision Recovery': Good *'Tabitha' (spelled Tabatha in the European version): The youngest of the characters, Tabitha wanted to join the Speed Freaks/Punks so much she sulked and held her breath until her face went red. She's a spoiled little madam who thinks that often the best way to get your own way is to throw a tantrum bigger louder than ever before. One day, her head will explode with the pressure. **'Top Speed': Low (1/5) **'Acceleration': High (3/5) **'Weight': Light (1/5) **'Collision Recovery': Excellent *'Tetsuo': The naughtiest thing Tempest has done recently is stealing the Kart of a rival driver, Tetsuo, a Japanese kid who's on exchange at Tempest's school. For a man of honor like Tetsuo, this is by far the worst thing he could ever imagine - but then he doesn't know Tempest!! **'Top Speed': High (3/5) **'Acceleration': Very High (4/5) **'Weight': Heavy (3/5) **'Collision Recovery': N/A *'Cosworth': The only thing that can break Monty's concentration is his pet dog, Cosworth. Cosworth loves nothing better than a long drive on a Sunday afternoon, the wind flapping his ears and waggling his floppy tongue. The only thing is, the dog insists on doing the driving! **'Top Speed': High (3/5) **'Acceleration': High (3/5) **'Weight': Light (1/5) **'Collision Recovery': Excellent *'BEEMER': BEEMER is a robot developed by Brains to test his racing skills. Though he is programmed with incredible driving ability, he has a bit of an attitude. **'Top Speed': Very High (4/5) **'Acceleration': Very High (4/5) **'Weight': Heavy (3/5) **'Collision Recovery': Poor New Racers (Update 1.0 Required) *'The Headmaster': This dark-looking dude is the headmaster of the school that Tempest goes to, and he's looking to severely punish him for all the times that he dropped out to go racing, and it would be done on the track! "Bring it on," Tempest says, "I'll show old tall, dark, and grim what it means to be a Speed Punk!" **'Top Speed': High (4/5) **'Acceleration': Low (1/5) **'Weight': Heavy (4/5) **'Collision Recovery': Poor *'Mrs. Carlo': Monty's mom has decided to join her son on the racing circuit, just to embarrass him in front of his friends as payback for the way he kept sneaking out of the house. **'Top Speed': Average (2/5) **'Acceleration': Average (2/5) **'Weight': We're not telling, it'd be too rude! **'Collision Recovery': Good * Kurao: Kurao is a famous Japanese kart racer, recognizable for his confident smile, racing skills, and generally good looks. Through his success on the kart racing circuits of the world, he has brought the popularity of the sport to new levels, especially among children. **'Top Speed': High (3/5) **'Acceleration': High (3/5) **'Weight': Average (2/5) **'Collision Recovery': Great **'Fun-Fact': Kurao is a scrapped character design that was made early on in the original Speed Punks' development. * Karl: Karl, Monica's handsome teacher at the School for Young Ladies, has also decided to join in on the Speed Punks' racing shenanigans, and now he's gonna enjoy it! Oh, and also, it turned out; He was once a kart racing champion in his youth! ** Top Speed: High (3/5) ** Acceleration: Average (2/5) ** Weight: Average (2/5) ** Collision Recovery: Excellent Guest Characters Vol. 1: Mario Kart All-Stars (Update 1.5 Required) Update v.1.5, when downloaded, offers a selection of guest characters from Nintendo's Mario Kart series. *'Mario': An Italian plumber and the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, alongside his brother Luigi, has time and again faced the evil Bowser to rescue the lovely Princess Peach from his clutches. A long-standing driver in the Mario Kart series, Mario himself has balanced, all-around capabilities good for any beginner or expert player. **'Top Speed': Average (2/5) **'Acceleration': Average (2/5) **'Weight': Medium (2/5) **'Collision Recovery': Good *'Bowser': The sinister King of the Koopas, who constantly kidnapped Princess Peach, either to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, or is in love with her. He is always thwarted by the Mario Brothers. A heavyweight with sluggish acceleration and maneuverability, but with high top speed, Bowser comes into his own in the hands of a skillful player. **'Top Speed': High (3/5) **'Acceleration': Low (1/5) **'Weight': Very Heavy (4/5) **'Collision Recovery': Poor *'Princess Peach': The beloved ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach is a princess with a beautiful charm and innocence. She is a little on the naive side, and although she has some magical power at her fingertips, she rarely used it, making her an easy target for Bowser. **'Top Speed': Average (2/5) **'Acceleration': High (3/5) **'Weight': Light (1/5) **'Collision Recovery': Excellent *'Luigi': Mario's younger brother, Luigi is a bit on the cowardly side, but when the situation demands it, he'll own up to the challenge. Though he is mostly in his older brother's shadow, Luigi is as formidable racer as he is! **'Top Speed': Average (2/5) **'Acceleration': Average (2/5) **'Weight': Medium (2/5) **'Collision Recovery': Good *'Donkey Kong': A hip gorilla hailing from DK Island, Donkey Kong is swinging his way onto the race track, ready for a banana-slammin' good time! **'Top Speed': High (3/5) **'Acceleration': Low (1/5) **'Weight': Heavy (3/5) **'Collision Recovery': Poor *'Toad': The mushroom-headed retainer of Princess Peach, Toad may be small but determined, even if ends up in trouble with Bowser's minions whenever the Koopa King goes to kidnap Princess Peach. **'Top Speed': Low (1/5) **'Acceleration': High (3/5) **'Weight': Light (1/5) **'Collision Recovery': Excellent Guest Characters Vol. 2: PlayStation Powerhouses (Update 1.6 required) By downloading update v.1.6, the operator can add a selection of PlayStation guest characters. *'Jak & Daxter': This rough and tumble duo hails from Haven City, and is ready to bring their own brand of awesomeness into the circuit! With Jak's strength and toughness, combined with Daxter's big-mouthed attitude, things will get intense on the track! **'Top Speed': High (3/5) **'Acceleration': Average (2/5) **'Weight': Medium (2/5) **'Collision Recovery': Good *'SackBoy': He comes from the world of LittleBigPlanet, which is made of the collective creative energies of the universe. Now, he has come to the circuit to find new inspiration to Play, Create, and Share. **'Top Speed': Low (1/5) **'Acceleration': High (3/5) **'Weight': Light (1/5) **'Collision Recovery': Excellent *'Fat Princess': This cake-munching royal has fattened her way onto the track, and is ready to make some noise! Now, she won't be finding any cake, but she'll make great use of those power-ups! **'Top Speed': High (4/5) **'Acceleration': Very Low (1/5) **'Weight': Very Heavy (5/5) **'Collision Recovery': Poor *'Ratchet & Clank': A Lombax weapons expert and his robot companion from the Solana Galaxy, Ratchet and Clank had many a wild adventure, taking on villains such as Dr. Nefarious and Percival Tachyon with a lethal variety of weapons. Now, they've come to the circuit, ready to show the Earthlings on how it's done! **'Top Speed': High (3/5) **'Acceleration': Average (2/5) **'Weight': Medium (2/5) **'Collision Recovery': Good Guest Characters Vol. 3: Banjo-Kazooie Bash (update v.1.7 required) By downloading update v.1.7, the operator can add a selection of guest characters from Banjo-Kazooie. *'Banjo & Kazooie': It's time to get "Jiggy" with it! Banjo and Kazooie are off, ready to set off and race on new worlds! This bear and bird can really egg up their opponents on the track! **'Top Speed': Average (2/5) **'Acceleration': High (3/5) **'Weight': Medium (2/5) **'Collision Recovery': Good *'Gruntilda': This mechanical hag is gonna cause some havoc for the Speed Punks/Freaks, as she says they're nothing but a bunch of lunks/geeks! **'Top Speed': High (3/5) **'Acceleration': Average (2/5) **'Weight': Heavy (4/5) **'Collision Recovery': Poor *'Mumbo Jumbo': Eekum-bokum! A certain skull-faced shaman is joining in on the race! For this occasion, he used his magic to enhance the performance of his kart. **'Top Speed': High (4/5) **'Acceleration': Average (3/5) **'Weight': Medium (2/5) **'Collision Recovery': Excellent *'Tootie': Banjo's younger sister has returned, this time on the track! **'Top Speed': Low (1/5) **'Acceleration': High (3/5) **'Weight': Light (1/5) **'Collision Recovery': Excellent Section not complete. More characters needed. Category:Lists Category:Character list Category:Pages by JustAlex93